Mordern InuYasha
by Sasukewolf5
Summary: Done Kagome wish's her friends to her time.Kouga:skater,guitar player.Inuyasha:Element skater and Drummr. Sesshomaru:Teacher.Sango: Smart chick.Ayame: puncky chick.Miroku: Drama club, bass player.Kagome and Kouga lose their virginity Kouga&Kagome Ayame
1. Chapter 1

Modern:

Kagome sat on her bed holding the completed Shikon no tamma. A month after they beat Naraku, The well closed.

"I wish all my friends were her in modern times," Kagome said

The Shikonnotama was a radiant blue. A loud noise came from outside.

"Why the hell am I here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He that's Kagome's house" Shippo said.

"Hey my ears are gone" InuYasha said he felt the side of his head.

"Ha mutt you look even dopier without your ears," Kouga said.

"You run then wolf" InuYasha said.

Kouga ran at a normal speed. "What the fuck?"

Kagome ran out to her friends.

"What did you do to us girl?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I wished you guy's here so we could still be together" Kagome said.

"Well we can't blend in looking like this," Sango said.

"Let's go shopping" Kagome yelled.

The group walked to the mall Kouga and InuYasha were distracted by a shop called Industrial Ride shop.

"Whoa what are those Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Skateboards"

"Ah well I'll be coming back here" Kouga said.

Kouga and InuYasha looked at all the decks.

Then the group went to old navy, Kouga grabbed some dickkies. InuYasha stared at the long sleeve shirts.

Sesshomaru stood looking pissed off. Sango and Ayame were looking at some panties.

"Hey Kagome what are these?" Ayame asked.

"You were them for under you normal clothes," Kagome said.

Miroku walked around the dressing rooms.

Kouga went in and put on the dickkies and some boxers with a dog named Scooby doo on them.

"Kouga come out" Kagome said.

He walked out without his armor; the girls stared at his muscles. Ayame was blushing.

InuYasha threw him a black T-shirt.

"Kouga it looks good on you," Sango said.

InuYasha grabbed some dark blue baggy pants, red boxers, and a shirt that said bite me.

Ayame grabbed a short skirt it was pink and ended at thigh, a black bra and panties, and a tank top.

"Now shoes" Kagome said.

"Hey does the skateboard shop have shoes?" InuYasha asked.

"I think so"

Kouga and InuYasha ran to Industrial. Kagome fallowed.

"We need to find your shoe size"

Kouga grabbed a pair of Andrew Reynolds Eemirica's. InuYasha gabbed a pair of Audio's.

"Make sure they fit" Kagome said.

"They do" InuYasha said.

"You need socks"

Ayame and Sango went Victoria secret, Sango's eye's lit up. She grabbed some panties and some bras.

Miroku wandered around until he found a place called Hot Topic. He walked in he found a black sweatshirt, purple boxers, and some dark baggy pants and a chain. Sango and Ayame walked over to Industrial Sango found a pair of tight pants and an independent T-shirt. They both grabbed some vans.

'Hey Kagome can we get some skateboards?" Kouga asked.

"No not enough cash"

"Hey what's that noise?" Kouga asked.

He and InuYasha ran to the music store. They found the noise it was Hawthorne Heights "Ohio is for lovers".

Ayame, Kagome went shopping for jewelry. Miroku met up with InuYasha and Kouga. The trio went to the interment shop. Kouga ran to the guitar. InuYasha walked towards the drums. Miroku looked at the bass.

The group met out in front. Sesshomaru went to Kagome's house while the younger people went around town.

"Hey we shouldn't go down that ally that's where street fights take place," Kagome said.

"Fights huh you up for it wolf?"

"Hell yah let's go"

Kouga and InuYasha ran down the ally. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Ayame went home.

Some tall person walked up to them "I'll take the one with the pony-tail".

Kouga jumped up and kicked the person in the face instant knock out.

"Hey mutt our Youkai abilities are back," Kouga said.

InuYasha beat up some dude in the corner.

Ten minutes later the two allies walked out with cash in the millions.

Kouga and InuYasha raced back home.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kouga and InuYasha got back to the house. Kouga slept in the den with InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo; all the girls slept in Kagome's room.

Shippo woke up he ran to the table Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Ayame sat the table still drowsy.

"Hey Shippo where are InuYasha and Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"They went to Industrial Ride shop or something," Shippo said wolfing down pancakes.

Kouga and InuYasha limped into the house.

"Skating hurts when you don't know how Kouga said.

"No shit wolf" InuYasha said.

Kagome and the others ran to meet their friends.

"Hey you better clean up we got school," Kagome said.

"School!" Kouga cried.

The group all went to Kagome's high school.

The group walked into the classroom. Kagome's teacher looked to see that he had new students. Kagome took her seat.

"Well how about each one of tells us a little about yourselves" The teacher suggested.

"Hi I'm Ayame just got here a few days ago that's it"

"What about your family?" A guy in the class asked.

Ayame looked at the ground. Kouga stepped towards her.

"She doesn't like to talk about it" He said glaring at the student.

"Now son tell us about yourself"

"I Kouga my family was killed also I play guitar and skate a little" Kouga said.

"I'm Miroku there's really noting to say"

"I'm Sango I too lost my family but when I met Kagome she help me out a lot"

"And the one with the hat"

"My name's InuYasha I like skating and play the drums"

"Hey you the one with the pony tail are you gay or something?" A jerk in the class asked.

"No but I wouldn't mind kicking your ass"

The students were shocked when he let the two fights. Kouga kicked the boy in the face he fell to the ground.

"Well Shoji you learned don't mock the New student" Kagome said.


	3. Chapter 3

Love or Lust

Kouga sat in class paying no attention to the teacher.

"Son what is your last name?"

"Teacher he doesn't like to talk about it" Kagome protested.

"Kasusangi" Kouga said.

"Kasusangi like Kyo Kasusangi?" The teacher asked.

"Yah I left home and never returned" Kouga said.

"Kouga…" Kagome said.

"Well son you're entitled to a lot of money"

Kouga had a stern look on his face/ Kagome looked at him with a deep feeling.

Class ended Kouga and the others left, all the girls crowded around Kouga. Kagome had been confused. She loved InuYasha but had a deep feeling for Kouga.

The gang finished school InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Ayame; went out to party Kouga and Kagome stayed home.

Kouga stared at the moon. I don't belong here he thought to himself.

Kagome took a shower and stepped out wrapped in a towel. Her mom, brother, and grandfather went out to eat.

Kouga walked out towards the well. Kagome ran out to the oukami.

"Kouga don't leave" Kagome shouted

"Kagome what are you doing here I thought you left" Kouga said.

"Kouga don't leave" Kagome said hugging Kouga her head on his chest crying.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked looking down at the girl

Kouga walked inside with Kagome she was still crying.

"Take me Kouga!" Kagome said.

"What?"

Kagome led Kouga to her bed; she laid down the towel still wrapped around her. Kouga stood up and thought about it.

He lay on top of her. Kagome was scared Kouga placed his hand on her side. Kagome was full of fear Kouga kissed her neck gently.

"Wait Kouga have you ever done this before?" Kagome asked.

"No" Kouga said.

"Well we need protection"

"Protection? From what"

"Well me bearing you child"

"Kagome were not doing this," Kouga said getting off Kagome.

Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Let me get dressed and we'll by some condoms ok?"

"Sure what ever" Kouga said walking out of her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Love.

Kagome and Kouga went out to wallgreens.

Kagome dragged Kouga down the aisles.

The found Trojan brand Kagome turned towards Kouga.

"Kouga how big is your um your well you know?" Kagome asked blushing.

"Oh well I guess get the biggest size" Kouga said kicking at the ground.

Kagome grabbed the largest pack as they walked to the cashier they saw some girls in their class. The both of them blushed.

"Oh Kagome so I guess you grabbed the billionaire" One of the stuck up girls said.

"Is it your what 50th time fucking him or something" another snapped.

"It's her first time because he's too handsome to be a virgin," The first said.

Kagome was starting to cry; Kouga glared at them they backed off.

"Let's go Kagome"

"Wait if you really are in love kiss him" They all shouted.

Kagome turned towards Kouga and leaned forward wrapped her arms around his neck. Kouga leaned in faster and met her lips. Kagome had kissed InuYasha before but when she kissed Kouga she felt weak and felt safe in his arms. They broke the lip lock.

"Well are you satisfied?" Kagome said turning in the direction of the bimbos.

They paid and walked out on the way home Kouga was very quiet.

"Kouga you ok?" Kagome asked.

"That was my first"

"Your first kiss"

"Yah" He said.

The couple walked up to the house the others had gotten back already.

"Uh the others are back well I guess I'll see you in the mourning" Kagome said walking forward Kouga grabbed her arm and kissed her then her arms dropped to her sides.

Kagome felt so happy being with Kouga she had never felt this when she was with HoJo or InuYasha.

"Tomorrow night" Kouga whispered in her ear.

They held each other for a while then walked up to the house as if nothing had happened at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Family history:

InuYasha and the others had partied until InuYasha got drunk started challenging guy's to fight and kicking their ass's. Sesshomaru knocked his brother out and dragged him home. Kagome and Kouga walked into the house hiding the bag.

"Hey what have you two been up too?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing" Kagome said.

"Oh your all home I thought it be nice to talk about yourself so we know more family wise" Kagome's mother insisted.

"Shippo first" Kagome's grandfather said.

"Well my father's name was Oyashi I don't remember my mother at all and he was killed by the thunder brothers and InuYasha avenged him for me" Shippo said.

"Miroku" Kagome's mother said.

"My father died when I was 8 and he was cursed by the wind tunnel like his father before him" Miroku finished.

"Sango" Souta said.

"I'm from a demon slayer tribe that Naraku destroyed but before that I lived with father Sora, and my brother Kohaku. My mother also died before I had time to get to know her. But I ok and I still want to kill Naraku" Sango said.

"Ayame" Kagome grandfather said.

"I come from wolf demon royalty my parents were killed at an early age so my grand father took care of me Kouga once saved my life. My grandfather met his end a few months ago," Ayame said.

A woman walked into the house it was Kaede.

"I came to aid ye in the upcoming battle" Kaede said sitting down.

"Well Sesshomaru how about it tell us something about your past?" Kagome asked.

'My mother was a fair demon but was loose that is why my father left her for InuYasha's mother. He also took out one of his fangs to make my Tensiega," Sesshomaru concluded.

Kouga in the corner took of the large arm guard and rubbed the scar. Everyone was shocked to see him take off and arm guard.

"What my itches" Kouga said.

"Well Kouga go next" Kagome's mother said.

"I'll pass" Kouga said.

'No go ahead boy" Kagome's grandfather said.

Kagome saw that Kouga really did not want to.

"Fine My father was the King of Wolf demons and a good friend of Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father. My mother was beautiful and I lived in a large castle. We lived in peace and were kind to the Fox demons leader Shippo's father. One day the demon slayer tribe attacked my village and so did Kaede's village," Kouga said.

"That's a lie!" Sango shouted.

"Ne child true I remember I'm not proud of what I did" Kaede said.

"Sango's mother I guess she was pretty she fought fairly though I stood in the crowd of wolves as the attackers killed my people. A light flew overhead and Sesshomaru helped my people. Sango's father was fighting my father and her mother sighted me. She yelled to her husband that he is just a pup. He answered he is still a demon. She threw a chain at me tears in her eyes my mother blocked the chain and it hit her and went straight through and slashed my arm. Shippo's father used his magic temporally blind Sango's mother. I crawled to my mother she lay dying she said to me don't be sad mommy's going to be alright" Kouga said trying to hide his tears.

"I told Oyashi to grab Kouga Kaede had fired an arrow at Kougas father and clipped his shoulder. Sango's father stabbed Kougas dad he threw his sword to Kouga. He fell to the ground and crawled to his mate so he could be next to her when he died" Sesshomaru said.

"I told Oyashi to let me down so I could get the sword. After the battle, I felt like I was responsible for my parent's deaths and fled Oyashi's care. A few older wolves who had survived tracked me down and brought me up my father had said days before the battle that InuYukai was a friend who had his sword altered. I can't help but feel sorry for my father killing your mother Sango but Sesshomaru was my hero growing up he was the one I thought was a true demon because his father and my father great allies" Kouga said.

"All that happened so quick when I heard you fled I thought the demon slayers had killed you all this when I was 56" Sesshomaru said.

"My father a hero?" Shippo asked.

"Yah a good friend and warrior" Kouga said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Kouga can ye forgive this old lady" Kaede asked.

Kouga nodded. Kagome looked at him that is why he acts the way he does.

"Kouga we had no idea you had gone through so much" everyone but Sesshomaru said.

"Your scar is what brings you down that is why you keep it covered" Sesshomaru said.

Kouga got up and walked outside he looked up at the moon.

"I love mom," Kouga said then howled.

Sango had never known this about her tribe it made her sick. Everyone went to sleep Kagome got out of her bed in her bra; panties threw on a long shirt, and walked out side Kouga had been out there all night.

'Kouga…." She said.

He kissed her in the moon light the two held each other then went inside to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

First time: Warning the chapter has lemon content!

Kagome was awaiting tomorrow night so much she could barley sleep. Kouga slept calmly knowing what was to take place tomorrow.

The group went to school the teacher was giving everybody permission to go to Kougas band's concert. He had been practicing for a while now playing really fast. InuYasha played the drum well. Miroku bass playing was very skill full.

At lunch, Kagome sat with her friends very quiet.

"Kagome what's the matter you're very quiet," They asked.

"Oh nothing well I'm going to lose my virginity to one of the guy's in the band tonight," Kagome said very quietly.

"What!" They shouted.

Kagome blushed they were quiet once again.

"Who InuYasha? No no Miroku or the back up guitar player Sesshomaru?" The asked her.

"Well there is the lead guitar player Kouga?" One said.

Kagome said nothing she knew if she told her friends it would get out and InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga; might start fighting. Her friends still where trying to figure out whom.

Kouga cracked his knuckles those girls who Kagome scared off told their boyfriends about how they mocked them. They walked up to Kouga Miroku and InuYasha sitting at the table now paying attention to the dude's who walked up to their table.

"You and me right now" One demanded.

"Ok" Kouga said.

"Fight" the teen's started to yell

Kouga walked outside the huge group behind him InuYasha and Miroku ready to help if he needs it.

The guy stood with all his friends.

"I got 50 bucks on Josaki," a student yelled.

"100 on Kouga" Sesshomaru said walking through the crowd.

"Well all my friends against you"

"That's not fair," Ayame shouted.

"Fair" Kouga said.

The group ran at Kouga he jumped in the air landed in the middle of them tripped a few. Josaki swung at Kouga and hit him in the nose a bit of blood came out. Kouga kicked him in the stomach. The rest tackled Kouga he punched a few. Then seven-walked forward Kagome was shocked.

"It's the band of seven," Miroku said.

"Well looks like the only other Kasusangi wants to fight with us boys" said the leader who resembled Bankotsu.

"Kouga it's the Band of Seven!" Miroku yelled.

"Well now I can start to fight," Kouga said removing the jacket part of his uniform.

A member stepped forward wearing Suikotsu's claws. He ran at Kouga he slashed his arm blood stained his shirt. He continued slashing at Kouga but missed. Sesshomaru put his hand around the fighting area.

"A barrier clever" Sesshomaru said to himself.

Then one of the members that had been in Miroku's drama class walked forward. He like his ancestor was bi-sexual. He pulled out a chain and wrapped it around Kougas neck. Kagome felt the jewel shards near.

"Kouga!" She shouted as the one with the claws slashed at his neck cutting the chain; giving him the chance to punch the one with the chain.

"Sokatsu, Jankotsu that's enough let Genkotsu and Ksokotsu have a chance" The leader commanded these two were tall and looked like Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu with out his metal body.

The giants ran towards Kouga he dodged them but one grabbed on to his shirt and hurled him at the wall. The giants walked towards the wounded fighter as did the crowed the barrier now because their enemy believed to be unconscious. InuYasha and Miroku ran towards their friend.

"Kouga wake up" Miroku shouted.

"Come on wolf snap out of it" InuYasha commanded shaking his wounded friend.

Kouga twitched he got to his feet nose and arm bleeding profusely. He cracked his neck InuYasha smirked and stood by him, as did Miroku.

"Guy's I need to fight them by myself their just humans," Kouga said. Setting his stance up.

"They may be human but still decedents of the Band of Seven," Miroku said with a grim look on his face.

"No wonder I felt something was up hmmm I knew that monk! " Kouga said. Checking his arm it was cut deep.

Kouga ran at the giants kicking both in the head.

"Ok Rekotsu and Mkoutsu" The leader said.

"Ok master of flames and poison midget got it," Kouga said. Of course, they resembled Renkotsu and Mukotsu.

Rekotsu grabbed a lighter and some beer bottle with a rag sticking out of it and threw it at Kouga. The bottle set fire to the bottom of his pants it blackened the cuffs. He kicked the bottle back at the surprised flame starter. The midget ran in fear of the Kasusangi.

Bakotsu the leader stepped forward he took out a long katana he swung it and the ki was so powerful it slashed up Kougas arms large cuts all over. He lowered his arms and ran at his opponent. Before Kouga had started kicking the rest of the Band of Sevens ass's one of Kagome's friend ran to get the nurse. She ran to the nurse's office she told her about the fight and fallowed the student. Bakotsu slashed Kouga's stomach he did not cry out in pain in fact he jumped off the blade with his claws inches away from the decedents neck. The nurse pushed through the crowd. InuYasha could not believe his eyes it was Kikyo.

"Gentlemen who started this conflict" Kikyo asked the wounded jocks at her feet.

"They did" Miroku said running up to the priestess.

"Well friend's of the on who's arm is bleeding fallow me" Kikyo said.

Sango, Ayame, Kagome, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku fallowed her.

"Me and you aren't done wolf," Bakotsu said gathering his wounded friends and the jocks.

Kouga picked up his jacket and fallowed his friend the crowd was dead silent.

"So Kikyo how did you get her?" Ayame asked.

"Kagome's whish brought everyone including Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and Naraku," Kikyo said banding Kouga's arm.

"Kouga you fought each one and lived your father would be proud," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes but your power is going to kill you," Kikyo said.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Naraku can make jewel shards move in the body for example if Kouga fought him he would move the shards to his neck and kill him," Kikyo said looking at Kouga's nose.

"Wait I thought we took out Naraku and Kagome made the wish on the full Shikonnotama," InuYasha said.

"Yah so how would Kouga have shards still?" Miroku asked.

"Yes but it broke after that and Kouga may be in danger," Kikyo said wiping the blood from her hands.

"Well I fell fine," Kouga said getting up.

The group went home with Kikyo and changed for the concert.

Kouga cracked his knuckles he felt stronger and deadly like a weapon.

The girls went into the audience; InuYasha came out not wearing a shirt. Miroku walked out with his bass. Sesshomaru walked out his guitar a blood red color. Kouga walked out an anti-hero hat pulled over his eyes.

"Well tonight were going to play some Armor for sleep and Sum 41, Hawthorne heights, All American rejects, Sensis Fail, and a bit of our own," Miroku said.

"This song is called "Dirty little secrets" and Kouga will be covering vocals," InuYasha said.

After the concert, Kagome and Kouga left for her house. Sango watched how much InuYasha was drinking eventually he kissed her in a drunken daze. Ayame flirted with Miroku. Kagome rushed to her room Kouga looked at his arm the cut was gone.

"Kouga" Kagome called out.

He walked in to her room she sat on the bed in her bra and panties nervous. Kouga took of his hat, shirt, shoes, socks, and belt. He crawled into her bed.

"Well what do we do next?" Kouga asked his voice trembling.

"You mean you don't know" Kagome asked.

"No I was never well told a bought this when I was young" Kouga said.

Kagome kissed his cheek and pulled him on top of her. Kouga kiss her neck massaging her breast. Kagome moaned he moved down his other hand working on her bra.

"I'm I doing this right?" Kouga asked.

"Yes" Kagome said.

Kouga gave up and just cut her bra with his claw. He moved it with his mouth he liked her nipples Kagome gasped. Moving down towards her waist kissing along the way, Kouga got to her panties Kagome spread her thighs Kouga gripped the to of her panties with his mouth and removed them Kouga rubbed her inner thighs Kagome's breath started to pick up.

Half an hour later…..

Kagome gripping her pillow gasping for breath. Kouga thrusting hard, Kagome felt she could no longer hold it.

"Kouga" She yelled and completed her orgasm her juices in her bed. Kouga took himself out of her and lay down next to her. Kagome laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Kagome," Kouga said.

Kagome was speechless.

"I love you too Kouga"

The two fell asleep in each other's arms. InuYasha was making out with Sango, His hand moving up her shirt. Ayame and Miroku had gone to the beach there they did the same as Kouga and Kagome.

Kouga was sweating his nightmarish thoughts plagued him.

Next a fight and a unknown relative


	7. Chapter 7

Fight

Kouga woke up Kagome on his chest. He tried to get up Kagome grabbed his arm.

"I can't leave her like this," he said.

He slipped her grasps grabbed his boxers and pants his school jacket. Walked outside Bakotsu stood waiting for him, the others were inside sleeping.

"Well you come alone"

"Yah let's just do this"

Bakotsu swung the Banryuu the huge ki wave flew towards Kagome's room he jumped in front of it the wave slashed his chest Kouga cried out in pain. Kagome heard it put on her cloths and ran out to see InuYasha, Ayame, Kikyo, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku looking bewildered in their boxers and gowns. They ran outside. Bakotsu holding Kouga by the back of his jacket; InuYasha ran at the Banryuu wielder.

He dropped the wounded wolf and ran away. The others huddled around Kouga.

"Lay down" Kikyo said

"That monster he stole my fathers Banryuu"

'What?"

"I should have told you Kouga's mother was half demon who fell in love with a great human warrior. They had a child Bankotsu," Sesshomaru said.

"So Bakotsu in Kouga's great-great nephew" Miroku said.

Kagome looked at her lover his wound would not stop bleeding. A figure walked towards the group. Kyo the king of fighters.

"My great-great grand father" Kyo said looking the he wounded oukami oni.

He set his fist ablaze and sealed the wounded and walked away. Kouga knew he was going to die.

"Kouga I can heal you," Kikyo said.

"If I'm not strong enough to kill that monster I should die" Kouga said.

"Kouga no what about me I love you" Kagome said about to cry.

"Kagome I didn't mean it that way I mean my father would be disappointed in me so I should die for failing," Kouga said.

"But Kouga I can't live without you" Kagome said hugging him.

He got up not looking at anyone grabbed Kagome kissed her on the cheek and fell down.

Kagome burst into tears Sango held her Sesshomaru was the only one not feeling bad for the warrior. He took out Tensiega touched Kouga. Nothing happened.

The fallowing mourning the buried the dead oukami warrior, Kagome had gone to the doctor's office her depression.

She sat with Sango in the waiting room.

"Ms Higurashi"

Kagome walked back to the room.

"Well we went over you chart and found we can't prescribe anything but some good news you're pregnant"

"What?"

"Yes do you know who the father is?" the doctor asked.

"Yah" she said not looking up.

She and Sango walked home.

She told everyone the news.

Sesshomaru and Kikyo married in spring.

Sango lost her virginity to InuYasha in December.

Miroku and Ayame married after they finished school.

Kagome gave birth to a little boy named Kiba nine months later.

The end


End file.
